Crimson Stained Flower
by moshi-moshixX
Summary: She was the abnegation of her clan and he was the son of the Great White Fang of the Leaf. When Miyuki Kurogawa meets the young Kakashi Hatake in Kohanagure, she opens a new chapter in her life. But she finds things that she never knew about. Will it make her stronger or break her entirely?
1. Prologue

**REVISED**

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for choosing to read this story. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes...this my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto, I only own my OCs.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Miyuki: **Silent snow

**Aneki: **Older sister

**Onee-chan:** Older sister

·•㊨•·

**Prologue**

Kiyoko was drenched in sweat making her white hair stick to her face, pain coursing her body. "Push! You're doing fine!" A male voice in encouraged her, suddenly wailing erupted around the room. The man cleaned off the blood and wrapped his daughter in a warm white blanket.

"She's beautiful.." He said when he gave her to his wife. Kiyoko loving looked at her baby as they named her. "I think that's a perfect name." He said with a grin and gently hugged his two most important people.

He stared at infant, wondering what he did to deserve a beautiful family. The long black haired man knew he was far off from a saint, but he was happy that's all he cared about right now. Smiling like an idiot he exclaimed, "We make one good looking kid..." Then a thought occurred and looked straight into the baby's eyes with a frown, "No dating for you. Papa's gonna whack any boy that comes near you."

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at her husband's antics, "Really?" She asked in mock seriousness, sounding like she needed to catch her breath.

"Yes really. No boy is good enough for my little snowflake!"

The parents of the new born baby didn't have enough time to bask in their happiness as they heard a loud knock on the door of their little cottage. She turned to her husband still exhausted from giving birth, his eyes narrowed. He kissed both of them on forehead before leaving with his katana at hand. She heard several crashes and the sound of blades clashing together. _'Please be careful my love' _she thought as she exited through the window of their bedroom, holding the baby closer to her chest. The winds were smashing against Kiyoko's small body, her black nightgown doing nothing to protect her from the evening cold. Snow covered the forest, making it harder to run on bare feet. Panting and puffing she finally made it to the gates of the Kurogawa clan compound.

·•㊨•·

Hatsumi slid open the door to her private gardens and leaned against the frame. The wind making her pull tighter on her loose plum colored sleeping yukata. She rubbed her temples trying to ease her growing headache. The pitter patter of feet walked toward her.

"Milady, you should rest now." Her twelve year old daughter commented.

"Leave me I have no use for your useless worrying." Hatsumi replied coldly, her daughter's hopeful expression dropped and slowly moved to the door, closing it with a slam.

The woman let out a mournful sigh, and ran her hand through her pale blonde hair. She hated that she snapped at her little girl. But Hatsumi was just so tired, she was appointed the head of the family at the tender age of seventeen and became a mother when she was eighteen. Most people that age were still trying to find their place in the world. It didn't make it any better when a year after their marriage her husband left her for a common whore. The slid door opened again thinking it was her daughter she said, "I'm sorry for...I'm just tired and stressed. I had no right to take my anger out on you, I'll go to bed soon." Sensing something wrong she turned her head, the person in front of her was definitely not her sweet child.

"Aneki?"

So many questions went through her mind. _'Why is she here?'_ Then she saw a bundle of white in her arms and Hatsumi's face hardened. They promised each other they would be together forever, they were best friends and sisters. But her _dear_ sister ran away because she couldn't stomach the things they were doing. Missing the fact her aneki still looked a twenty year old.

"What brings you back _sister_? Or could you have missed me?" Hatsumi sarcastically asked.

Kiyoko knelt in front of her sister her silky white hair covering her face. "Please! Protect my child! That is all I ask of you! Please!" She begged as she tried to give the babe to the younger woman. Kiyoko knew her sister was a very cruel person, but this was her last chance, her father chose Hatsumi over her to be the clan head. However, she was never bitter about it. Kiyoko knew she was too soft, too light hearted for the job the exact opposite of what her father wanted.

While her beloved baby sister was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair and frightening with her cold yet calm attitude, she was perfect example of what a Kurogawa heir should be. The younger woman was seething with anger, twelve years and that's the first thing her Onee-chan asks her, to take care of her bastard child.

"I will not let that abomination live and corrupt our bloodline!" Hatsumi yelled her dark blue eyes becoming more intense by the second. Seeing her Onee-chan like this broke Hatsumi's heart, the once great Kiyoko Kurogawa was reduced to a crying fool.

"And even if I did take her in...it would be cruel to the child. She would not be accepted, are you willing to put her through that?" She added quietly.

Kiyoko thought for a moment and caressed her baby's cheeks. She had her papa's looks, hair black as night and amber eyes. This was it...the only regrets she has would be..she wouldn't see her baby girl grow up. She took a deep breath, tears spilling from her red colored eyes and gave the babe to her sister. The white haired woman bowed her head, "Please take care of her..." The only thoughts that consoled her was her child would be safe and sound as Hatsumi grabbed her sword from the shelf at the corner of the room.

The blonde glanced at the child, "What is her name?"

"Miyuki Kurogawa, daughter of Senketsu Kurogawa."

Hatsumi's eyes widen at the mention of his name, "I-impossible!" Suddenly remembering the task at hand she raised her sword to her older sister's chest.

"I'm sorry aneki ..you should have stayed away."

Kiyoko grimly smiled, "It's your duty to end a life of a traitor." She fell backwards as the blade plunged into her, the world around her becoming dim. She felt her life slowly slipping away from her, before she died saw her loving husband holding his hand out. "My love it's time we leave."

·•㊨•·

Hatsumi stared at her aneki's unmoving body, her once beautiful pure white hair was now stained with red, the eyes she loved to look into was now lifeless. Tears, she told herself she would never shed for anyone, fell from her eyes. She cradled little Miyuki to her and looked outside the opened door, "How ironic...you were born when the snow silently fell."

·•㊨•·

**A/N: **So...umm. Kiyoko (Miyuki's mom) just died and now she is being raised by her auntie. However she doesn't know it's her aunt


	2. Chapter One

**REVISED**

**A/N:** This chapter has been revised for a more enjoyable reading experience… Woah, I sounded like stewardess. Cool!

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Hogosha: **Protector

·•㊨•·

**Chapter One**

Four years later…

Miyuki Kurogawa sat on the bench near her window watching a little girl her age giggling as she held on to the hands of her parents. She was different and Miyuki knew that. Her mother, Lady Hatsumi ignored her while others stared down at her with malice. Her sister, Jun and her brothers, Ren and Ryuunosuke were the only ones to give her any affection.

"Are you listening?" Miyuki sighed and looked up to see her Onee-san folding her futon, "I asked you if you'd like to visit Ren and Ryuunosuke."

The raven haired girl shrugged, the last time Miyuki tried to go there it wasn't exactly the best experience. Especially since the neighbourhood bullies caught word of her spending most her time with the red haired twins. Subconsciously reaching to touch the fading bruise on her pale cheek. Jun tucked a lock of platinum blonde hair behind her ear as she walked towards Miyuki. "I will go with you-"

"Why do people do this to me?" Miyuki interrupted.

"Do not mind them they are jealous because you are... extraordinary."

"What's ex-two-wa-or-da-nary?"

"It means you're special." Jun happily told her imouto, "However we can discuss more about it after you are dressed properly?"

Miyuki nodded, it was always the same everyday. Her aneki would speak of sweet nothings and she would believe them because that was the way her life was for Miyuki. The naive little girl looked at banged hands, _'I don't want to be special...I want to fit in.'_

"Now!" The blonde woman proclaimed gliding to the oak chest, "the hardest part...pink or red," pulling out several kimonos and yukatas.

Miyuki dramatically paled when her sister's blue hues took a special glimmer, she was already regretting her decision.

·•㊨•·

After hours of color coordinating and hair styling the sisters came out. The doe eyed girl tugged at the sleeves of her red kimono with white cherry blossoms scattering the fabric and adjusted the the black obi against her still undeveloped body. "Miyuki?" Only giving a weak smile in return, the two sisters walked down the long narrow hallway of the Kurogawa household. Servants scrambled to sides and bowed, greeting the Ladies with respectful 'good afternoon'. As one of the guards slid the shoji open to reveal the Lady of the house, Hatsumi.

The older blonde woman glanced up from her paperwork, "Quickly child, what is it you want?"

The raven hair girl flinched as she met the gaze of her mother and whispered, "A-aneki I'll stay outside." Feeling she shouldn't intruded on her mother and sister's conversation, Miyuki lowered her eyes in respect and closed the door.

Jun knelt on the cushion in front of low wooden table, "Milady, I wish to bring Miyuki outside to visit her Hogosha. I think it would be best to establish-"

"Do as you wish daughter, I do not care." Hatsumi replied in a dismissing tone never looking up from the important documents she was signing.

The said woman sighed, "Yes Milady, sorry for intruding. I shall take my leave." Jun warily apologized, standing up to leave but even before she reached the shoji…

"Whatever you are trying to do Jun it will never work. You can not erase the stain of her birth."

The young lady shook her head, "I know mother. You do not have to tell me that."

·•㊨•·

Amber eyes darted anxiously around as people passing by gave her withering looks and whispered, "Look it's the _child_ again." or "Do you remember what _she_ did to..." and "I thought _it_ suppose to be put out of _it's_ misery." This would happen every time she left the safety of her, "I feel sorry for Lady Jun putting up with that thing-"

Her aneki came out and suddenly everyone quieted, "You are not paid to gossip and spread rumours. Get back to work." Jun command, her voice cold as ice.

"Now!" Sending the servants stumping over each other to get back to their posts.

The blonde heiress inwardly rolled her eyes in disappointment and mumbled under her breath about incompetent idiots. "I have Lady Hatsumi's permission, we may leave."

Immediately leaving the vicinity of the Kurogawa mansion Miyuki instantly played with the ends of her wavy hair, a nervous tic she acquired, as she felt the heated glares following her. The girl looked at her Aneki warmly greeting their clan's people. Was it so wrong to want what her older sister had? The acknowledgement of her family. Was she being selfish to crave what everyone had? The young Kurogawa studied Jun's delicate form, long straight pale hair swayed as she walked, her peach kimono accentuating every womanly curve as did the red obi hugging her waist. In truth, Miyuki was jealous they had the same blood but it still didn't matter. Her eyes burned with the feeling of unshed tears and shook her head to dispel any melancholy thoughts.

"What ails you, Miyuki?" Jun questioned concern covering her angelic face. "You mustn't force her body if you are not feeling well."

"No...aneki something was just in my eye." Her older sister's expression lit up and she beamed.

The siblings walked down the dirt road leading to the branch family's or the guardians' section of the compound. The Hogosha, protectors of the main family, giving their whole lives to ensuring the safety of the Lords and Ladies of the clan.

But the reason why her name was so controversial and why her clansmen, especially the elders held a strong distaste for her. Proving fate was a cruel mistress, the young girl attained no notable 'Kurogawa features'. The main family was known for their light hair, sadly Miyuki was not even blessed with colorings of brown or red symbolizing branch family. The worst part _everyone_ had blue eyes not matter what the shade, however she had been cursed with amber or gold hues causing the clan to go into an uproar, thinking Miyuki was a bastard child of previous Lord, ex husband of Lady Hatsumi, and his whore.

But what most people don't know is there was a prophecy that a child will come and bring them swift justice, with hair black as dark as treacherous past of the Kurogawas. Amber eyes for the hell fire that will consume the people. To them Miyuki was their personal reminder of what evil things their ancestors did to attain power.

She had a slight inkling that maybe her family was crazy. But that didn't stop them from disrespecting her. Miyuki was by no means stupid, she saw the injustice in the way her _family_ was treating her and it was unfair. But she learned to live with it. Humming to herself the midnight haired girl continued to walk the dirt road with slight skip in her step. It excited her to finally see the twins again without having to look behind her to see if someone was following her. Soon they reached the small traditional Japanese house, only to be greeted by piles dirty of clothes and forgotten nick knacks on the floor.

"Where's Ren and Ryuunosuke?" Miyuki pondered as she hopped over from place to place to quickly search the rooms. Trying to avoid the weapons lying around and unknown green-brown substances conveniently scattered everywhere.

Jun's nose scrunched in disgusted as the fumes of burnt food attacked her sensitive senses. "I do not know. Perhaps they are visiting the village near by... Since we are currently free of duties, how about we go visit the village ourselves? What do you think Miyuki? I am sure it would be quite an adventure."

The said girl thought for a moment until her stomach grumbled practically answering for her. However there was one more thing needed to do. Raising up her golden hues she asked in a serious tone or as serious as petit four year old child could get.

"Will there be food?" She was met with silence until a warm laugh erupted out of her blonde aneki.

"Goodness me!" Jun exclaimed in a joking manner, "You needn't worry about it, my dear. I am positively sure there will food for to eat."

Miyuki grinned, her innocent eyes sparkled with excitement, "Okay!" Giggling as she was lifted up onto the young adult's back. The little girl always liked piggy backs especially when her sister started running.

·•㊨•·

It was already mid-afternoon the Kurogawa siblings arrived at the gates of Konohagakure. The warm atmosphere instantly had Miyuki buzzing with unaltered excitement. Beautiful brightly colored paper lanterns were hanged across the streets. The little girl took in as much as she could until her aneki stopped and knelt to put her down and faced her.

"Now Miyuki there is a lot of people today so please do not let go." Jun said giving the smaller girl hand a gentle squeeze, "I don't want you to get lost in these crowds, okay."

Miyuki blinked as her older sister dropped her formal tone. She always found it odd how Jun was cold and then the next moment she was warm. Maybe it was puberty, "Aneki you're really weird... but okay!" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassed and looked away. Miyuki wasn't use to people getting worried about her.

They continued to walk as the ladies passed many carts selling festival oriented items. It wasn't long before something caught Miyuki's eyes. Ignoring what her sister just told her, she rushed to the vendors. There were rows and rows of masks. Cat masks, dog masks and some brightly colored masks. But what captured her attention was the one at the very back. A white fox mask, eyes outlined with crimson and on the cheeks lined with red stripes.

"So, little girl which one do you like?" The elderly man asked.

Miyuki, so engrossed in it, didn't even acknowledge the man until he took the mask off the shelf and hand it to her with an amused smile. "Here, you can have it. That mask could use an owner, it's been sitting there for years. I'm sure I'll take care of it, you seem like a nice girl." Patting her head afterwards.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "H-hai, thank you very much! Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Miyuki almost jumped as she heard the calm voice of her aneki, "I appreciate what you have done for my imouto." The adults continued to talk while the little girl secured the mask to her face.

The man smiled and waved as the two Kurogawa ladies walked away from his booth. He wondered if they were the village for their yearly festival. The black haired girl remind him so much of his already grown granddaughter.

·•㊨•·

Said girl was timidly walking beside her sister, she knew Jun was slightly fuming. Of course any responsible older sibling would be mad if their younger sister or brother just disappeared right after they told them to not go wandering around. Maybe she should apologize…

_**Growl**_

The rumbling of her stomach interrupted her guilty thoughts. Miyuki pouted as she patted her empty tummy. A mantra of 'Food! Food! Food!' was running through her mind, "Ano... Aneki can we eat now? My tummy wants food and I want food too!" Getting a dreamy look when she said 'food'. Imagining all things she could eat.

The little Kurogawa was so busy, her imagination running high with food that she never noticed her companion slowly getting farther away from her. "Aneki! Wait please!" Miyuki cried out in desperation, feeling the hoards of people closing in on her. Running blindly through the crowds until she saw a familiar head of blond hair.

Thinking the woman was Jun, she sprinted to her and tugged on the sleeve of _Jun's_ kimono, "Aneki I found you!"

"Huh?" The woman replied while turning to look at Miyuki revealing her unknown face.

"Hey missy. Where's your parents?" The young girl pulled back as if she was burned and shook her head in denial. No, her sister wouldn't leave her... right? Ignoring the yells of 'stop' the stranger sent her way, she ran with all her might not caring who she bumped into. Her mind was in a jumble, _'Where was aneki? Did she leave meet? Why?'_ Until she crashes into a very warm sturdy wall and landed harshly on her bottom. Disoriented, Miyuki barely noticed the hand offering to help her.

Slowly the Kurogawa girl got her bearings and searched for the thing she slammed into. Right in front of Miyuki was a silver haired man, donned ninja attire consisting of a green vest and dark blue pant tucked into his ninja sandals. Oxyn gazing at her with concern. "Are you hurt? Where's your parents?" He asked.

Not knowing how to answer Miyuki just shook her head. _'Who's this man? Where's aneki?!'_

"Are you lost?" The midnight haired turned to see where the new voice came from. She didn't even notice. Right beside the man was a boy, that looked to be around nine. Miyuki assumed they were father and son considering both had the same abnormal silver hair. A navy blue mask hide the bottom half of the boy's face, giving him an air of mystery. A blue shirt decorated with grey stripes in the middle of the sleeves embraced his still developing body and blue pants completed his look

"Well are you?" He said sounding a bit annoyed.

_'He has silver hair. I thought only old people had silver hair.'_

"Ojii-san..."

"Miyuki? Miyuki, where are you?!" She heard someone yell.

"Aneki! I'm here aneki!"'

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Miyuki meets Kakashi and his dad. And the photo on the side is Miyuki's fox mask.

Ojii-san: old man


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my friends who help me edit my stories. Oh, and sorry for not updating earlier, I had exam week... urg a week of stress is what they should call it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's. There short and simple. ^-^

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter ****Two**

Kakashi POV

"But father it's stated in the shinobi handbook, that we must do anything to make sure the mission is completed."

"I know Kakashi" my father said as he ruffled my hair. "But if you lose everyone in your squad is the mission really a success?"

Just before I could answer, something or someone crashed into my father. It was a little girl, who had a weird fox mask on."Are you hurt? Where's your parents?" Father asked. She just shook her head. _'Ugh, can't she answer a simple question. Whatever the faster we get rid of her the faster I go home.'_

"Are you lost?" I asked.

She turned to face me, giving me a good view of her. She wore a red kimono with white cherry blossoms and a black obi. Her dark, midnight hair cascading down her back. Even though her clothes were dirty, her whole being screamed nobility.

_'Tsk. She still hasn't answered my question.' _The girl still stood there. Staring at me with her head tilted like a lost puppy. "Well are you?" I asked, rolling eyes.

"Ojii-san..."

_'What!?'_ I angrily thought

"Miyuki? Miyuki, where are you?" Someone yelled.

The little girl yelled back. _'So her name's Miyuki'_ I thought, forgetting she called me an old man. Suddenly a woman that looked about 16 year old burst out of the crowd. Then ran to us and grabbed the girl and started yelling at her. I glared at the strange blonde woman. But she was too busy worrying about the girl_. __'Hmph. Parents should keep track of their kids. How irresponsible.'_

"Woman..." I said, having enough of this. Finally, she noticed my father and I staring at her. While she pick up the girl. "Your not fit to be a mother..." I bluntly said.

"KAKASHI! Apologize this instant!" Father scolded me. I turned my head, so I didn't have to look at that woman anymore.

"Keh...Sorry" I heard father sigh. "I'm truly sorry for my son's behavior. Please, as an apology, let us escort you to where you were going."

"Oh...Thank you very much.."

"Sakumo Hatake and my son, Kakashi" father answered.

"Well, thank you again Hatake-san. I'm Jun and this is Miyuki." The woman nodded to the girl in her arms.

_'No sur names?'_ I wondered, becoming very suspicious. "So, Jun-san where were you going?" Father asked while we were walking."We were trying to find a ramen place." Jun brightly said.

I didn't want to intrude their conversation, so I shifted my gaze over to Miyuki instead. I noticed that she was watching the two of them intently. She seemed to be taking in every detail of the two's conversation. I blinked in surprise. _'Does she understand what their discussing ?'_

"Jun-san, what brings you to our village?" I saw the woman visibility tense and tightened her hold on the child. "Actually, we're just merchants passing through and we found out there was a festival going on. We couldn't miss that now could we, Miyuki?" She said as she looked at the girl.

"H-hai." Miyuki shuttered. _'Merchants?'_ I glanced at the pair again._Their dressed in fine silks. A mere merchant couldn't afford that.'_

"Ah, here we are. The best ramen place in town." We stopped in front of a small building with hangings as a door to separate it from the bustle of the street. Father led our _guests_ to their sits, while I watched from the back.

-oOoOo-

Miyuki POV

"Hi there! How may I help you!"

Hatake-san gave his order to the man, who I found out was named Teuchi. Then he asked Onee-Chan and I what we wanted. _'Mmm.. everything looks really good.'_ I happily thought. _'Maybe I should ask Hatake-san which one...'_

"You gonna pick one or are you just gonna to stare at it?" Kakashi snap at me. I rolled my eyes at his comment. _'What's his problem?'_

"Kakashi!" Sakumo-san yelled. I ignored what was happening between the father and son and hopped off my stool. I walked to where Onee-Chan was sitting. Once Onee-Chan saw me, she picked me up and set me down on her lap. "So Yuki-Chan have you picked which one you like?"

"Yup" I exclaimed. "I want shio ramen, please."

-oOoOo-

After a couple of minutes, we finally got our ramen. Then I heard a very familiar voice coming near us. "Jun-san!? What are you doing here?" I ran to the two red haired twins.

"Ren-ren and Ryuu-Chan!" I exclaimed as I hugged Ryuu. I looked over Ren, to see that he was pouting. I noticed he had three cuts near his jaw line."Miyuki... I'm hurt I didn't get my hug." He mopped. Jumping out of Ryuunosake arms, I tugged on Ren's tank top. "Ren what's wrong with your face?"

"Oh, you mean that? The idiot was playing with father's tekko-kagi again." The youngest twin stated.

"Oi! I'm not deaf..."

Suddenly I felt a anonymous aura coming from behide us. We turned around to see Onee-Chan wearing one of her creepy smiles.

"Ryuunosake and Ren...WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" She demanded. "And you." Onee-Chan pointed to Ryuu. "You're suppose to be the responsible one."

I tuned out what Onee-Chan was saying, and started examining what Ryuunosake and Ren were wearing, instead of their usual matching outfits. Ren was wearing a red henley tank top with a fish net undershirt and beige khaki shorts. While Ryuu wore a black shirt with a red Konoha symbol and green ninja pants.

"You know what, I don't care.." Onee-Chan said breaking my thoughts.

"Excuse me, Jun-san," Sakumo awkwardly interrupted. "But aren't you a bit young to have three children?"

There was a pregnant silence, until Ren started laughing and Ryuunosake sweatdropped. Since I was the first one to get over my daze, I had to explain that Onee-Chan was not my mother.

"I'm sorry for assuming, Jun-san"

"No, no, no, it's okay." Onee-Chan said while blushing."I spend enough time with the twins, and Miyuki that I practically raised them."

Sakumo looked at his son who was glaring at his empty bowl of ramen. "Kakashi..." Slowly the silver haired boy turned to face his father.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes... I mean no..."

"Well then... why don't you show the kids around the village?"

Ren heard this and yelled. "Hey! Old man I'm no-" Luckly, Ryuunosake clamped Ren's mouth with his hand before he made a bigger fool of himself. Then suddenly Ren licked Ryuu's hand. Ryuu quickly removed his hand as if it was burned. _'Gross'_ I thought. Ryuu glanced at his contaminated hand and back at Ren.

"Here" he said in a flat tone, "You can have your stupidness back." as he wipped his hand on Ren's face.

I saw Kakashi walking away from us. I looked back at the twins, who were still fighting and sighed. _'Those two...'_ I walked up to Ren and pinched him. "Ow, what?!" He snapped, but once he saw it was me, his blue eyes instantly soften. He sheepishly apologized and asked what I wanted.

I pointed to Kakashi's slowly vanishing form. Ryuunosake silently cursed and picked me up. "Oi! You can't leave me!" Ren yelled after us.

-oOoOo-

Third person POV

As the four children disappeared into the crowd, the atmosphere around the adults became very tense. "Who are you? You said that you are merchants, but the way you speak and the clothes you wear it's too formal for a merchant." The silver haired man asked.

"Now, Hatake-san. What makes you think that I'll tell you my secrets." The woman smugly replied.

"Because I can have AUBU surrounding this place in a matter of seconds" Sakumo's tone becoming serious and his face void with any emotion. Jun smirked as the man attempt to intimidate her. A very cheshire like smile appeared on her face. "Hatake that's where you're wrong. I would kill you even before you had enough time to blink."

Sakumo felt a shiver go down his spine. _'Is she really that powerful? Who is she?... Is this really the girl I met a couple hours ago?'_

"What's this? The great white fang of the Leaf scared." She said from behind him. Her voice no longer sweet and charming, but low and cold. The voice of a seasoned killer...

_'I didn't even see her move!'_ Sakumo thought.

Suddenly he felt like his soul was being riped out of him... then Sakumo noticed he no longer heard the noises of the busy village. He took in his surrounds, it was a dark cell, filled with the sour scent of rotting flesh._'Where am I?'_ Sakumo thought. He saw shadows moving around him, slowly forming grotesque bodies as if it was being stitched together. The creatures look at him with untamed hunger.

**"Master brought us food...hehe.."** The creatures hissed.

**"Yesss... food..."**

The shadows gave him a wicked smile showing all their razor sharp teeth, their red eyes glowing with malice. A sudden jolt of pain go through his body. Sakumo felt his life slipping away from him, but before he could breathe his last breath, he was back at Ichiraku's. He turned to see Jun still there in her sit as if nothing happened._ 'Was that genjutsu..'_ His thoughts were broken, when he heard the sounds of giggles.

"Pfft..! Hahaha! Oh, my goodness. Your face! You should have seen your face." She laughed as she wiped the tears at the corner of her eyes. Still holding her stomach, Jun said, "Okay..I'll tell you who am I"

Sakumo get gave the blonde haired women a couple of minutes to catch her breath. Jun straightened her clothes and whispered, "Do you know of the Kurogawa clan?" Sakumo felt his heart drop when he heard those words. He tried to recall the stories his father told him of the fearsome clan. _'The Kurogawa clan: a bloodthirsty clan said to be cursed by madness.'_

"By the face your making right now, you've probably heard of us, hmm?"

"H-hai, Jun-san." He stuttered.

"So tell me this Sakumo-san. What have your teachers been telling you about us?"

-oOoOo-  
Meanwhile...

Miyuki POV

"Ren-ren, why do you like to play with uncle's tekko-kagi?"I quietly asked. He just smirked at my question. "Why do _you_ like katanas so much?"

"They're sharp…" I heard Ryuunosake say.

"Can slash and cut…" I continued.

"Kill and maim…" Ryuu went on. "And clearly the superior weapon."

"Wow, I didn't know Miyuki sounded like Ryuu." Ren said his voice dripping with venom as he glared at his brother. "So ice prick... SHUT UP!"

_'Their at it again..'_ I triedly though.

I glanced at the bored boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I slid out of Ryuunosake's arms and walked to Kakashi.

"Umm... K-kakashi where are we going?"

"Hn."

_'Okay..that was awkward.'_ The atmosphere of the village was filled with so much happiness. I saw a couples holding hands and smiling at each other. Children laughing..

I bumped to someone again. _'Ouch! I should have stayed at home. I feel like I have bruises all over me.'_ I felt someone helping me up to my feet again. When I looked up and saw..

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** I know in the last chapter Ryuu said... "Oh, you mean that? The idiot was playing with **_father's_** tekko-kagi again." Then this chapter Miyuki said... "Ren-Ren, why do you like to play with **_uncle's_** tekko-kagi?" Just telling you this is not a mistake. I put it there on purpose. (＾▽＾) Oh, yeah their ages.

**Miyuki:** 4  
**Kakashi:** 9  
**Ren &amp; Ryuunosake: **8  
**Jun: **16

**Henley tank tops** have a button placket on the front.

**Tekko kagi:** The picture is on my profile

Review please! (´･ω･')

**_Ja ne_**


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy the chapter!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Three**

Miyuki POV

When I looked up and saw... The most bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen. The strange boy wore a very tight sleeveless spandex suit and a red scarf around his neck. He had the weirdest hair cut I've ever seen. It looked like an upside down bowl.

"I AM SO SORRY, MIDGET CHILD! I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ren and Ryuunosake coming to me. "Yo, stiff! Your suppose to look after Miyuki!" Ren accused. (**A/N:** Get it cuz Kakashi's name means scarecrow. Er... that sounded better in my head... nevermind... I'm so lame. -.-' Continue.)

"It's not my fault that you're incapable of taking care of her." Kakashi replied in a condescending tone. Everybody was too busy blaming each other that they never noticed Ryuu coming up to the green monkey. Yanking his spandex to the highest point of tention and letting it go.

**_SMACK!_**

"OWWWWWWWWWW! DAMN IT, CHILD!" yelled the now injured green man.

"Kakashi-chan? Do you know that boy?" I asked.

Ren turned to me and said. "Miyuki, we told you not to talk to weirdos and now look at what happened." I took a moment to take in the scene that was happening before me. Ryuunosake was sitting on the green boy's back with his arms crossed and smirking like a mad man.

Some how the boy pushed Ryuu off him and just stood there. His bangs covering his eyes. "That was... THE MOST AMAZING DISPLAY OF YOUTH! I AM GAI MAITO, THE LEAF'S GREEN BEAST." He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"AND WHO ARE YOU? RED HAIRED BOY NUMBER ONE." Gai pointed to Ryuu. Ren looked as if Gai had kicked his puppy, "WRONG! Bowl head! I should be red haired number one. I'm the one that came out first!"

"You may be older than me physical, but not mentally." Ryuunosake pointed out.

"AND HOW ABOUT YOU MASKED CHILD, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

I bowed to him and said. "Hello, I'm Miyuki and the boy in the black shirt is Ryuunosake and the other one is Ren. I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you."

Gai grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. "TRULY YOU ARE A BLOOMING FLOWER FULL OF YOUTH! I, GAI MAITO SHALL-"

_**SLAP!**_

"I'd prefer for you not to touch her in such an intimate way, Gai." Kakashi stated, while he pushed me behind him.

"AH KAKASHI MY GREAT RIVAL!"

_'Rival? Kakashi-Chan has a rival!' _I thought.

"IT'S DECIDED I, GAI MAITO, SHALL SHOW THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER AROUND THE VILLAGE AS WELL!"

Gai grabbed me from Kakashi and carried me bridal style and started a mad dash. We left Ren cursing, while Ryuunosake and Kakashi ran after us. "Excuse me? Gai?"

"YES, LITTLE FLOWER?"

"Can you please put me down?"

Ren finally caught up to us. "Kidnapper!" He yelled while pointing to Gai. He continued to yell until a group of teenage girls walked passed him. "Gentlemen, let me show you how it's done." He tried smooth down his unruly hair and flicked the invisible dirt off his shoulders. Ren walked up to the women with a swagger of a teenage. _'Wow.. Ren-chan so cool!' _I thought.

"He's going to get himself killed one day." Ryuunosake mumbled, finding the sky more interesting.

Ren tugged on the sleeves of one of the girls. He started talking to them, instantly they giggled saying I quote the cutest thing they've ever seen. Suddently the girls stopped smiling. I looked to Ryuunosake. "What did Ren do? Why did the girls stop talking?"

"Idiot..." He and Kakashi said at the same time..

"..He opened his big mouth again that's what he did." Ryuu finished.

The girls slapped him and stomped away while complaining about perverted children and boys these days. Ren limped back to us while holding his swollen cheeks and tears in his eyes. Gai ran to him praising his youthfulness.

"I swear Ren I'm starting to think that you only did that 'cause your a masochist" Ryuu said in a bored tone. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! Damnit! My fricking face hurts! All I said was...sheshouldkeepherboobsinherkimono"

I shook my head and tried to remember what he said. "Umm.. Ren you repeat what you said again?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I said she should keep her boobs in her kimono..."

Ryuunosake and Gai started rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. "Hahaha you dumbass." Ryuu said in between breaths.

"Idiot.. I don't know where you come from, but women here don't take it lightly when you look at their breasts." Kakashi said unamused by what just happened. I glanced at Kakashi, his right eye was slightly twitching and his jaw clenched. I poked his arm and asked. "What's wrong Kakashi-chan?"

He continued to ignored my question and looked at me. "Get your idiots, we're leaving." I took hold of his hand before he could get away. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and your family should leave our village now."

-oOoOo-

Kakashi POV

"I mean you and your family should leave our village now."

I felt oddly guilty when I saw her crest fallen face._ 'No I shouldn't feel like that... Her and her family caused enough trouble.'_

After she collected her two red haired companions and said her goodbyes to Gai. I lead them to the gates where father and that woman waited for us. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hatake-san and Kakashi. But now we must bid you farewell." Jun said as she smiled at us and started to walk away.

For a moment I let curiosity get the better of me. "Wait! Who are you people?" I instantly regretted what I said when the words came out of my mouth. The air around us became thick and unbearable to breath. They turned around and everything around us became silent. Not even the birds of the night dared to make a noise. My eyes widen at the sight before me. Their eyes were glowing an eerie red.

Jun smirked. "We are the Kurogawa clan. It's best you remember us, boy." Then they were gone...As if they were never here in the first place. I gazed at my father, who was slightly shaking. "Father, who are the Kurogawa's?"

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** This the last Kakashi POV for a while. Then real action starts with the next chappie.

**P.S.** The chapters are gonna get longer from here...or I'm going to try to write it longer.

_**Ja ne**_


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Hey readers! I have a question for you guys, should I move the rating up? Or am I just being paranoid? -.-

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except my OC's.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Four**

Miyuki POV

I heard the crunching of dead leaves as we ran. We had to get back to our compound before they lock the gates for the night. "Onee-Chan why did Hatake-san look scared?" I asked while I tried to hold onto Ryuu's back.

She just gave me a cold shoulder, and kept on running. I wondered why was she so quiet. _'Is Onee-Chan mad at me?'_ Ryuunosake noticed my discomfort. "Don't worry she'll probably tell you when you get home." He said reassuring me. _'Ryuu you always know what to say.'_

Ryuunosake was the calm and smart one, between the three of us. Ren was... Ren. He was funny and a -cough flirt cough-. It's strange that they're twins but couldn't be any different from each other. Ryu's hair was mahogany and Ren's was a mix of red and dark orange. Their eyes too... Ren's was azure blue like the sea' while Ryuu had sliver-blue eyes that you could melt in. _'Yes'_ I thought. _'Their my yin and yang'_

I finished my musings and took in the scenery... the tall evergreen trees, the full moon illuminating them. Shadows playing on the ground, the animals of night scurrying as we neared them. The smell of the soil and cool fresh air. The forest was our home this is where we belonged. I like the village too, but the air was so polluted and the noise and there were so many people.

"Home sweet home..." Ren mumbled, breaking my thoughts.

We reached upon the familiar ironwood gates. The 100 feet high walls that surrounded our compound were covered protective seals. To keep the creatures of the forest from getting in.

"Lady Jun your Lady Hatsumi is looking for you."

"Tell her I will see her immediately."

The guard ran off leaving us there. I noticed the Ren and Ryuunosake tried to sneak away. "Wait! Don't think your off the hook yet. I'll see you when I'm done talk to Lady Hatsumi." Onee-chan said while glaring at Ren. "And Ryuunosake keep your brother out of trouble."

The two headed back to their house and I started draw circle on the ground with my foot. _'This weird... I always feel safe with Onee-Chan. But now I feel awarkard.'_

We walked around our compound, the traditional Japanese house were still in good condition. As we walked farther into the town the the houses became bigger and more extravagant. But all through out our little village the street were eerily quiet and only a few lanterns lit the way. Finally we crossed the gates that lead to our house. It was the biggest one with trees surrounding it and unlike the rest of the houses, ours was a mix of traditional Japanese and Chinese.

As we reached the entrance to our mansion, a servant told us that mama was in the tea room. When we got there almost everything was destroyed, and in the middle was our mother smoking her pipe. She snapped at us. "Where we're you brats?!" Her dark green kimono slightly opened and her blonde locks tangled, a clear sign mother was pulling her hair out again.

We got on our knees. "Milady it's my fault that we were late." Onee-chan apologized. "Very well... I don't expect this to happen again. Now get out of my sight."

I got up and started to walk out of the messy room. "Wait! Not you Miyuki, stay here." I gave my Onee-chan a pleading look. But she just gave me a sad smile and a pat on the head. I heard her slid the door close and walk away.

"Come child, let us go somewhere more private."

She lead me to an empty room which held a door covered in vines, when mother opened it there was nothing but darkness.

"Tell me Miyuki, what do you see?"

"A void of blackness."

"Very good and what about now?" She closed the door and a few hand signs. When she opened it again a garden appeared instead of the darkness.

_'Wow'_ I thought _'How did mama do this?'_

The garden-if you can it that- it was basically a personal mini forest with tall evergreens and cherry blossom trees surrounding the place. A small river slowly flowing in front of us and lake at the horizon.

"Amazing isn't it? This was my older sister's garden." Mother said as we walked on a bridge. Her gaze becoming distant, like she's lost in thought.

"Mother, are you all right?"

"No... I'm not all right." She bluntly replied. "I'm being eaten by guilt... Miyuki, I have not been truthful to you. My Onee-chan came to me at night three years ago, asking for sanctuary her daughter."

I was confused, _'Why's mother telling me this? And who was the girl?'_

"When I saw her, I was angry that she left me alone that I did not notice my Onee-chan didn't age a day, she still looked like a twenty year old. You see my sister ran away from our compound, she told me that she wanted to leave the life of violence. But by doing this she ignored her duty to the people and so she was named a traitor."

"Umm... if auntie came back, then where is she?" I asked in my child like voice.

"I took in her daughter, and killed her as was my job to end her life."

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. "Y-you're not my mother are you?" She let out a homorless chuckle. "Miyuki you're too damn smart for your own good." We came across a bench, and sat there in silence. "Do you know how our clan came to be?"

"No, Milady." I replied. I didn't know what to think, all my life I was being lied to. _'Is that why she rejected me? If Lady Hatsumi isn't my mother then who's my father.'_

"Centuries ago, there were two brothers." Mother said. "The oldest was prideful and brave, while the youngest was humble and quiet. One day the brothers found an evil creature lurking in the forest.

So they pursued it and fought with it for many days, until they sealed it in a tomb of stone. But the brothers sustained great injuries and were spirits saw this and healed them and a gift to each of them. The eldest was given the power over elements and the other had the power of the kagami- the looking glass.

The kagami... was very special. It had the ability to look in to an enemies memories, to see their secrets and some even say it could see though your soul."

"So... what happened to them, Milady?" I quietly questioned.

Lady Hatsumi sighed and shook her head. "Sadly, the oldest was consumed by a demon of greed, he wanted more power and so he planned to steal his brother's eyes. The younger brother heard of this he tried to stop him, they fought, until finally oldest gave up.

But the youngest was too trusting and did not see the evil in his older brother's heart and when he dropped his guard. The oldest took this opportunity and killed him."

_'H-he killed his brother! Why?'_ I thought.

"Miyuki in this world their are people who only care about power. They will not care who you are or what you are. They will kill anyone who gets into their way."

I felt tears escaping from my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. First I find out my mother is actually my aunt and now I find out the world is filled with betrayal and power hungry people."B-but why... why?"

"Because they can. This is the survival of the fittest, if you are weak, then you'll be the first one to be struck down." Lady Hatsumi coldy said. She stroked my hair and tried to comfort me as she took off my mask and wiped my warm tears oof my face. "Don't worry Miyuki" _Mama_ whispered. "The story's not over yet... one spirit in paticular saw this and took pity on the young man and gave him eternal life in exchange for his services.

You see, this spirit needed someone to be his heir and he said to the man 'I have not brought you back to life for nothing. I'm in need of a replacement and your smarter than the normal humans here.'

"Ano...who was the spirit?"

"The shinigami, the spirit of death."

"Milady if the youngest became the shinigami, what happened to the oldest."

"The oldest became sick in mind with madness. The elders were worried of what he could do, and so they banished him. But not before his wife conceived him a son... Miyuki we are of the bloodline of the oldest, (name) Kurogawa."

My face scrunched in confusion. _'Why was she telling me this?' _She broke my thoughts and calmly stated. "Listen to what I'm about to tell you. Your father was.."

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly we were interrupted by an explosion. Lady Hatsumi stood up and cradled me in her arms and started a dash to the main house, dropping my mask to the ground. I saw her eyes narrow at the sight that greeted us. There were bodies laying on the ground... women, men, children... they were every drowning in their own blood with several kunai knives sticking out of them.

"M-mother.." I turned to see my sister covered in blood and dirt. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I tried to keep them out, b-but their were too many!" She cried.

"It's starting..." Mother whisper to herself. "Jun take Miyuki and hide her." She gave me to Onee-chan and ran out, leaving us in the bloodied house. Onee-chan limbed through the maze of hallways while hugging me close to her chest.

"Onee-Chan... what's happening!?"

"Shhh. Miyuki we have to stay quiet"

"Onee Chan, I-I'm scared." I mumbled.

"D-don't worry we're almost there" she breathlessly said

When we got to my room, she put in the closet. "Stay here and I-I'll come and get you okay Miyuki." But I knew I may never see her again. The way she talked to me felt like she was saying good bye.

In a trembling voice, I said "Onee-Chan... don't leave". But before I finished she closed the closet door, leaving me in the dark. My breath quickened, I started to sob. I was afraid, afraid of what ever was out there. ... I heard screams every where. I slowly opened the door, only to be welcomed a man. Frozen with fear, I stared into his eyes.

"What a waste of a pretty face." The rouge-nin mumbled. Before I could understand what was happening, the ninja roughly pushed me to the ground.

"I'll make this quick little girl" he said in a raspy voice. The monster nibbled at my ears and licked my neck. I didn't know what to do. I looked in his eyes and saw lust.

In that moment I bit him in the shoulder. "YOU BITCH!".He grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall.

"I was going to have my fun with you. But now, I'm going to enjoy killing you little bitch."

_'H-have to run away and get to Ren and Ryuunosake.'_ Just when the man was about to kick me in the stomach, I jumped up and sprinted outside. I could feel warm crimson liquid dripping from my forehead. I was so focused on running away,I never saw what was in front of me. Tripping as my foot caught on to a tree root. As I looked behide me, and saw a strange looking man...

The man had a dark and evil aura surrounding him. I felt his gold snake like eyes rack over my dirty body. I trembled in fear as he approached me, the gleam of the moon made his already pale skin paler. "You are a fine specimen." He stated.

I backed away from him and I ran as fast as I could, my feet crunching the grass in the dark forrest. _'Run, run away'_ I screamed in my head. Tree after tree passed me. My feet were bruised and bloody, my body ached all over. I felt like prey being hunted. Suddenly something jabbed my neck, making me fall face first. I lay there for a moment... numbness, was the first words to come to my mind. No matter how much I tried I couldn't move.

I heard rustling, the snake-man bent down in front of me, his black silky hair slightly covering my face. His breath tickling my sensitive ears. "That wasss a bad idea.." he angerly hissed. Then he struck one of my pressure points.

My eyes began to close...

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Lady Hatsumi tells Miyuki of their family origins. Miyuki still thinks of Lady Hatsumi as a mother (if your wondering why she still refers to her as mother) Then the compound is attacked by rouge ninjas and Miyuki gets kidnapped by Orochimaru...so yeah.

Anyway please Review! And tell me if I should move the rating up.

**_Ja ne_**


	6. Chapter Five

Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Five**

Third person POV

Hiruzen sighed as he continued stamping and writing, he honestly hated all the paper work. It was really the only bad thing about his job. Looking up, he saw two Anbu members. "Hokage-sama, we found bodies near the north end of the forest. Hiruzen instantly froze. _'Oh, god. He found them.' _An old voice full of fatigue seemed to rumble out over the room.

"I want you to assemble two squadrons of Anbu and sent them here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two bowed to their village leader and poofed out of the room.

-oOoOo-  
Meanwhile...

Miyuki POV

"Lord Orochimaru... experiment #61 is waking up..." A distant voice said.

I moaned and tied to pry my eyes open. Blinking away the blurriness, I slowly looked around. The walls were plastered with dirt and grime. I was strapped to a metal table, I struggled to get out. The people around me were wearing white lab coats and rubber gloves, there faces covered with black goggles and medical masks.

_**Tap, tap, tap...tap**_

I heard the foot falls of the snake-man coming closer.

**_Tap, tap...tap._**

Until he stopped in front of me, his twisted gaze fixed on me like I was an object meant to be played with. "Well it looks like your ready." He motioned to one of his lackeys to bring him something. When the man came back he brought with him a syringe filled with red liquid and handed it to the snake.

"Hold her down." Orochimaru ordered his minions. I fought them with all my might, I trashed like a wild animal. I knew my attempts were useless, but I had to try.

"I said hold her down, you damn idiots!" He took that moment and injected the chemical into my body. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move or speak – or scream. My eyes were wide with horror, and my body was vibrating with the rush of adrenaline that coursed through my veins like fire. The pain burned on, and I endured it in all its agony, with silent tears streaming down my face.

Orochimaru slithered to me, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "You will serve me well pet..." I feared him and he knew it.

-oOoOo-

Third person POV

The ANBU members came as their Hokage ordered and waited for their mission. "What I'm about to tell will not leave this room. Understood?" Hiruzen's voice echoed with authority.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Eight emotional void people replied.

"Very well... we are going to the hidden compound of the Kurogawa Clan." He said while looking at the Anbu for any reaction and he wasn't disappointed. Everyone of them stilled, their thoughts running wild. Only one was brave enough to voice what they were thinking. "Hokage-sama, not to be rude but isn't the Kurogawa Clan dead?"

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back on his chair. "In all honesty, I don't know. The Kurogawa compound was always near the densest part of the forest and from the information I received. It's most likely the bodies found were Kurogawa members." The Lord Hokage continued to brief them on their assignment and when the Aubu were about to leave they were surprised that Hiruzen followed them.

"Hokage-sama?" One of the female members exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you, there are somethings I must see for myself." They nodded at his response.

-oOoOo-

The group of ninjas sped through the forest. _'I hope we're not too late.'_ The Hokage prayed. None of them were ready for what was a head.

The stench of rotting flesh and blood filled the nostrils of the ninja that had gathered just inside the gates. Bodies were strewn around, mutilated in the most horrible way.

"Check for survivors!" The Hokage ordered.

No one moved. They were rooted to the spot, frozen in horror of the scene in front of them. One jonin kunochi stumbled forward only to throw up the contents and faint a while after. Slowly, the rest of the shinobi began to did their work, sealing bodies of the dead into scrolls for later inspection and identification.

"None survived in my area sir."

"None alive here."

"Nothing over h-"

"I found someone! Bring a medic!"

The group rushed to where the body of a woman lay, but before they could reach it. The ninja were intercepted by two red haired blurs. The ANBU reacted quickly and surrounded their leader, they searched the area. Only to see two little twin boys standing between the body of the woman and them.

"You bastards!" Ren spat, while gripping his tekko-kagi tighter. "Haven't you done enough to us!" The other twin exclaimed through his gritted teeth as he raised his katana higher. Both of them attacked the Kohana ninjas. The AUBU were surprised that the young boys could actually keep with them.

They worked as one while fighting. One brother would dance around his opponent, when the other attacked from behind, above or below. The brothers were cornered, Ren silently cursed. Oblivious to the plan slowly turning in Ryuunosake head.

Ren glanced at his brother, at that moment he inwardly grinned. Ryuu had that glint in his eyes, meaning he was plotting something. Ren put away his weapon and waited, confusing the Kohana ninjas._ 'I hope this doesn't blow up in our face..'_ Ryuunosake prayed. He lowered his sword and threw it up to the sky. "Secret Justu: Art of a thousand blades!"

Then out of no where katanas started raining down on them, implanting themselves on the ground. As this happened, Ren did a series of hand signs and both of the brothers disappeared. The katana blades gleaned menacingly in the early morning sun, the ANBU looked front side to side.

"Where are they?"a man with a bear mask wondered.

" I feel chakra coming from the swords...but that's impossible."

"No, I feel it too. There's a high level of chakra..."

Suddenly Ren emerged out of the sword, from behind the closest AUBU. "Take this you scum bags!" And slashed it across the AUBU's back, and disappeared again.

Finally, it all click in the Hokage's mind, _'They sealed themselves into the swords...!' _Hiruzen immediately zoomed on one of the blades, _'When they come out of the katanas, we should feel a large amount of chakra being released.'_

The Hokage closed his eyes and slowly forced on his surroundings , _'There!'_ Behind him, Ryuunosake came out and prepared to deal a deadly to the AUBU next to Hiruzen. However the ninja blocked the attack with his own katana.

"Kid, you're pretty good." The man with a wolf mask commented.

"Don't tell me, what I already know!" Ryuu exclaimed, while arrogantly smirking.

Distracted, another AUBU member tackled the young red hair Kurogawa boy, stopping the fight all together. Angered by this Ren ran out and kicked the ninja off his brother. The rest of the AUBU took this opportunity to capture both brothers. Ryuu mentally scolded himself, _'Father was right.. I let my pride control me and got Ren caught.'_

-flashback-

_The four year old Ren and Ryuu stood in front of a long brown haired man clad in a dark blue haori with a dark red sash and black pants to match, both twins fidgeting from the pressure of their father's blue eyed stare._

_"I heard from your sensei that you got into a fight again." The elder Kurogawa stated as he flicked a piece of hair back, coming out of his low pony tail. Young Ryuunosake bravely looked into his father's eyes and said, "It was in my knowledge that you sent us there to learn how to fight."_

_Their Father raised a fine eye brow at his son's rude remark. "Yes, correct. I sent you there to _learn _how to fight, not to bad mouth your sensei!"_

_Ren snorted at his brother, "Serves him right, little prick." He thought out loud. Ryuunosake narrowed his eyes at his twin and looked back at the older man._

_"I did not listen to my so called _'sensei', _because he is an idiot and a weakling-"_

_"ENOUGH RYUUNOSAKE! Both of you are the future guardians of the main Kurogawa clan family." Their father crossed his arms and glanced at Ren, who was trying to contain his laughter._

_"Ren, you are not without fault, so stop enjoying this. You let Ryuunosake continue his disrespectful behavior, when you should have corrected him!" He said in a disappointed tone._

_Ryuunosake turned his head to the side, scowling at his father's lecture. He heard his father's voice get anger. "And you! Are saying if I was weaker than you. You would not obey me."_

_"I only respect your power father, nothing more." Ryuu boldly answered._

_The older male sighed knowing there was every little he could do to change his son's mind. "Very well...but remember every warrior has a weakness, and yours is your pride."_

Their father died three months after due to the fact he gave his life to save Lady Hatsumi in an assassination attempt. He learned two things at his father's funeral, first that he loved his father very much and will always regret on never telling him. Second, sooner or later. No matter how strong you are you'll end up in the same place as everyone else in the end...in the dirt

-oOoOo-

Ryuunosake was brought back to the present with the sounds of a hagged cough. Ren pushed the AUBU of him and ran to the body of Lady Hatsumi.

"Lady Hatsumi! Get out of the way!" He screamed at the AUBU. Ryuu rushed after his worried brother. Hiruzen gazed at the half dead woman, and approached the three Kurogawa members. "Boys let the medics help her..." he gently said as he put his hand on the distrot* boy's shoulder.

"SHUT UP! AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Ren angrily yelled. "Silence.. and listen.." A throaty voice commanded. Hatsumi felt weak, she tried to speak again. However the only thing that came out coughs accompanied blood. She moved her eyes to the Hokage, knowing her time on earth was almost finished. "...find and protect her...she's so fragile and...lonely.." The Lady of the Kurogawa clan begged Hiruzen with her last bit of her strength.

"Find who, Milady?!" Ren questioned while Ryuunosake's eyes flashed in recognition, he swiftly looked around and quietly mumbled a name.

"What!?" His counter part asked.

"Miyuki...where's Miyuki!?"

-oOoOo-

Miyuki POV

Nothing. I did nothing when they chained me to the wall of a cold dark cell. Nothing, when they pulled me out of it and brought me to him. Nothing... As they put more chemicals into me. Nothing...when I was thrown back in the dark cell like a used rag doll.

_'I-I think they broke me..'_

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Lady Hatsumi is dead and so is everyone else in the Kurogawa clan except for Ren, Ryuunosake and Miyuki. Also I'm going to do the flashbacks in third person.

**Haori** is basically a kimono jacket that's about mid- thigh long. But lets pretend for the sake of the story that you can wear it as a shirt with a sash.

Review please! (´･ω･')

_**Ja ne**_


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, only my OCs and I don't own the song that belongs to Suzanne Collins the author of the Hunger Games.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Six**

Miyuki POV

I don't know how many days or months I've been here. I miss the feeling of the sun's rays on my skin and wind blowing through my hair. I don't even remember what I look like!

The door to my cage opened, blinding me for a second. With a sharp tug of my hair, the snake like man pull me out of my cell. I felt my scalp burning, I tried to stay quiet, but I just couldn't anymore. "W-why are you doing this?"

He chuckled seemingly amused by my question. "Because your parents left you something I want." and continued to drag me on the floor.

We came upon a small room with a mental chair in the middle, Orochimaru shoved me to one his minions. "Make sure she doesn't try to get away."

The man nodded and carried me to the chair, he carefully secured me into it. The snake man walked to me, while wearing his sadistic smirk of his and grabbed my chin. "Any last words?" If only looks could kill, then he would have been dead along time ago. "No?" Orochimaru said in mock surprise.

He opened my mouth and forced a strange fluid down my throat. Orochimaru brought his forefinger that was burning with chakra to my head.

"Seal release!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

It felt like a thousand needles were being driven inside my head. I closed my eyes in pain, and when opened them I was staring at roof of the cell. _'I guess I blacked out...'_ I moved my body into a sitting position.

Silence.

It was to quiet, usually there was some type of noise. Water dripping or at least people's footsteps outside. A shadow figure crept closer, I rubbed my eyes fiercely to get the haziness out of them. The shadow was still there, I slapped my cheeks and pinched my arms. _'Not a hallucination...'_

Throwing the stranger a suspicious look, "Did he send you to kill me?" I said in the coldest tone I could muster. He bent down to my level, my eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you!"

-flashback-

_Three year old Miyuki stood in front of the grave of her grandparents with Lady Hatsumi and Jun. It had been ten years since they died, she was told of her grandfather's great conquests and of her grandmother's kindness and caring attitude._

_The dark haired girl looked at her mother and sister, they were too busy offering their respect to the dead. Miyuki, like all three year olds was very curious, so when she saw something lurking in the trees she couldn't help but to follow it. Her all black kimono and midnight hair flowed through the the wind as she chased the animal._

_Miyuki sung an unknown song while she ran around the cemetery, getting farther away from her family with each step. Never noticing the bright blue sky becoming dark and stars emerging like fireflies._

_"Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it beIf we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it beIf we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it beIf we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here,_  
_No stranger would it belf we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

_"Interesting choice of song." A smooth silky voice said._

_Miyuki faced to where the sound came from and saw a man leaning on a tree. The black haired man smiles at her surprised expression, "So do you know what it's about?" He asked. She shook her head and stepped back, her onee-chan told her told her not to talk to strangers._

_Gold eyes danced with amusement as he moved closer. "A dead man calling his lover to join him in death, there's so many variations of the tale, no body know which one is real. But my favorite version would be when the woman killed the three people. Her lover took her place in the hanging tree, however she lost her mind and thought that he was haunting her...and so as the guilt consumed her, she went to the hanging tree to end her misery."_

_Miyuki stared at the man, "You're weird."_

_The man wore a chuckled, "I know I'm weird" and tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his sky blue kimono. In the background he heard people screaming Miyuki, as they searched for her. He turned back to the little girl, making his high pony tail sway._

_"You should go now, someone's looking for you." The strange man looked into Miyuki's amber eyes and smiled, before kissing her forehead._

_"Goodbye my little snowflake." He said and walked away._

_"W-wait! Who are you?" Miyuki mumbled, looking embarrassed._

_"Senketsu. My name is Senketsu" and continued to disappear into the trees._

-oOoOo-

Miyuki POV

Same hair, same eyes, the only difference was now he wore a black kimono and hamaka.

"My little snowflake...what have they done to you" He brought me into a warm hug. Remembering, what the people said about him, I tried to push him away. "You're not real, people said you w-were a figment of my imagination." I sobbed "I'm so scared! I wanna go home!"

Senketsu rubbed my back in a soothing manor while whispering calming words to me. "Don't leave me please.." I begged. He slowly took me out of his embrace as if I was made out of glass and looked at me with a pained expression. "I am sorry, my snowflake."

He took off his outer kimono, leaving him with a white juban and loving wrapped it around me. Laid me down on the floor and did some handsigns. His forefinger burst with flaming chakra, expecting Senketsu to do the same as Orochimaru, I jerked my head out of the way.

"I don't move Miyuki I won't hurt you." He said in a gentle yet stern tone. He proceeded with his task and touched my head. Instead of feeling pain, I felt light and drowsy. My eyes began to droop, suddenly I heard the banging of the cell door opening. A man bathe in light came entered the room.

"I found her." The blonde called over his shoulder.

He picked me up, haori and all. I looked back at Senketsu through my half lid eyes, he sadly smiled. "I'll see you again...my little girl." I reached out to touch him.

"W-wait don't go.."

I fought myself to stay awake, the sleepiness was winning. The man blue eyed man carrying me gave me an odd look and glanced back at cell, seeing nothing he continued to walk. I dropped my hand, and surrendered myself to the comforting feeling of sleep.

-oOoOo-

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chappie. Writer's block..the next is gonna be longer. I swear! So you guys just met Senketsu Kurogawa (Miyuki's dad)

So for people who aren't familiar with Japanese clothing, a **juban** is like a inner kimono...I guess that's the easiest way to explain it. Then they wear the outer kimono, and a optional hamakas which are pants over the kimono. And a haori is pretty much a jacket.

Review please! (´･ω･')

_**Ja ne**_


	8. Authors Notes!

**A/N:** I have been looking at my previous chapters, and they were short and there were a lot of things wrong with it **(╥﹏╥)** so I thought I would combine and edit some. At the bottom of this are the list of the new combined chapters.

**Chapter One:** 1, 2, 3.  
**Chapter Two:** 4, 5, 6.

Then the rest of the chapters after two will be new! **( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ** and sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I changed the prologue because I didn't like my writing style.

This really overdue, sorry I just keep on forgetting.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

MizukiKyuuji

texasbex1

ZabuasGirl

Guest (1)

**Thanks for the people who's following:**

MizukiKyuuji

texasbex1

Sherlaylay

nagozaldean

helloperson

epicotaku13

chloemika

Sylance

PureAngelEyes

Nube2013

CandyMe21

BasicallyCompilcated

**And for the others that favorited (I think that's a word...) this story:**

helloperson

MizukiKyuuji

Nube2013

ZabuasGirl

Serenity10116

AlwaysReading42

Stellar Nymph

**P.S.** It might be a while until you get the next chapters I used all my brain juice for the five chappies.

Happy Reading! **(´･ω･')**


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Hiya! I'm back and I'm not dead, though some people might wish I am after reading this author notes. -clears throat- So first off I will be revising chapters 1-6 because writing in third person is much easier and more detailed... and I have a thing with everything being the same or I'll get twitchy. ╮(•́ω•̀)╭ And I'm sorry it took so long to post up this chapter.

Second, I will really appreciate if you guys give me some feedback. I keep on writing and I don't even know if you guys like it. I would love to hear people's take on the chapters and their opinions about the writing. What I should change or fix because sometimes my writing doesn't make sense and I would really like to improve my style in my writing too. So yeah...

(。_。) I'm forgetting something oh well whatever...Geez I'm getting off topic! (-.-') Onward with the story~

Happy reading!

"Talking"

_ 'Thoughts'_

·•㊨•·

**Chapter Seven**

_** Beep, beep, beep, beep…**_

A pale thin hand surged forward to stop the infuriating noise only to find air. The face of a young Kurogawa scrunched in confusion and buried her head deeper into the cloud like pillow. Golden eyes snapped opened, there were no pillows in her cell. Miyuki shot up from her warm bed and carefully examined her surroundings. In the early stages of her stay with Orochimaru she learned not to trust everything she sees. The snake-sannin the cruel man that he was would put Miyuki in genjutsu making her relive the night her clan members were slaughtered in cold blood. Almost breaking her already fragile psyche.

The room was...clean and simple, with a small side table decorating it. The annoying beeping noise came from a black box with little bright green squiggly lines always going up and down.** (A/N:** it's a heart monitor**)** Finally, noticing the clear tubes in her arm, Miyuki quickly ripped them out not caring that precious crimson flowed out of her.

_**BBBBEEEEEPPP!**_

The raven haired girl flinched as she hopped off the bed, taking with her a white blanket to stop the bleeding. She walked through the hallway passing many doors. _'Strange...you'd think they would've posted guards...or something.'_

Rounding at the corner Miyuki saw two men, the oldest wore a long red and white robe reaching the floor and a wide hat almost covering his aged face. While the other was clad in navy blue pants with an equally blue long sleeve shirt, and a green vest. She immediately recognized the younger one as her blonde savior. The girl slowly backed away, not wanting to bring attention to herself. Instead, she hit a very warm sturdy wall. Looking up, Miyuki saw a ivory haired middle aged man with red lines running to his eyes down to his cheeks.

"H-hello", The amber eyed girl greeted, trying and failing to act nonchalantly.

"Next time when you escape don't leave a trail of blood for someone to follow."

"Hehe...oops."

Scrambling out of the way, Miyuki dove under the man's legs. But with lightening fast reflexes, the toad sage caught the Kurogawa child by the collar of her baby green hospital gown and lifted her small body up in the air. "Sensei! Look what I found!" The man smugly presented Miyuki to his other colleagues.

·•㊨•·

"Are you sure we shouldn't let them know? She's their only remaining relative."

"I'm well aware of that however I can't let her wandering around the village when she might be a danger to herself and everyone around her." The Hokage sighed, it pained him to see a child as young as Miyuki already experiencing the harsh reality of the ninja world.

The blonde ninja was about to say something when the boisterous voice of his old mentor interrupted him. Both men turned to face Jiraiya only to sweat drop at the white haired man's antics. "Jiraiya," the Hokage said in a scolding tone,"you should have brought her back to her room."

The said man pouted as Minato took the little girl away from him. Miyuki placed her head on the blue eyed jounin's shoulder, and released a sigh. Minato looked at the tired child, "You know you should have stayed in your room and rested." The midnight haired girl blankly stared at the white walls they passed. No matter how pretty or how much they dress it up with fancy words, this place was just a glorified prison cell. But Miyuki was taught manners though she never used it during her stay with Orochimaru, she knew when to express her gratitude. Especially since he got her out of that hell hole.

"Thank you...ninja-san for saving me." Miyuki whispered, a red hue covering her cheeks.

The blonde shinobi chuckled warmly at the Kurogawa heir. "You're welcome and please call me Minato."

The young girl recognized his name, she may have been isolated from everyone else but that gave her opportunities to read about the village near their compound including a certain Bingo Book. "You're Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of Konoha. I read about you..."

Minato smiled as her topaz eyes shined with excitement and placed her at the edge of the bed. He took out a white box with a red cross on the lid and wiped the blood off her pale arm and attentively wrapped it in bandages. While Hiruzen and Jiraiya slipped quietly into the room.

·•㊨•·

Ren stomped into the Konoha Hospital with one task in mind. Finding the bastard that kept him from his charge in other words the fucking Hokage. He almost fell as a navy blue gloved hand grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place, "Stop making a scene you fool." The younger Kurogawa twin hissed, only to be brushed off.

"How can you be so- so freakin' calm about this. The _Hokage_ didn't even tell us! Hell, we wouldn't have known if it weren't for Rin! Of all people-."

"Enough Ren! This is a family matter and with you screaming your _problem_ to the whole world. At least half of this miserable village knows about our predicament. Thanks to your uncanny ability on not being able to keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." But of course his message just flew over his brother's head. Ryuu rubbed his eyes in frustration and decided to ignore his counterpart for the sake of not losing the little control he had over his temper.

Ren being overdramatic, slammed the door open hitting the frog sage in the process. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!" An adolescent voice rang throughout the room.

"Show some respect brat!" Jiraiya yelled back, nursing bump on the back of his head.

The older Kurogawa boy turned to face the white haired man and crossed his bare arms over his black ninja vest covered torso symbolizing his Chūnin rank. "Well, if it isn't Jiraiya the pervert."

"No, I'm just a simple man whose greatest wish is to share his love of the female physique." He proudly corrected, his eyes sparking while red rose petals rained down in the background.

"So you're a lech..." Ren replied in a deadpan tone.

"I'm no lecherous fiend! I dedicated my life to spread and pursue the sexual nature of everything!"

The red haired raised his arms behind his head and grunted, "To-may-to, to-ma-to, no matter what you say old man you're still a fucking perver-"

Ryuunosuke shoved his idiot brother out of the way sending him tumbling down to the floor. "Why weren't we informed?" He coldly asked as Ren stood up and wiped his hands onto his dark red pants while mumbling about an assshole. Despite what people might think, Ren knew when not to cross the line with his younger brother.

Miyuki took notice of the red haired twins. She watched the boy with shoulder length hair clench his hand against the side of dark grey pants. It interested her how his stare intensified, when the adults didn't say a word. "Who are you?" She wondered out, then an image of two boys she always played appeared in her mind. They looked different yet the same. The older boy was more rugged, wild and had an animalistic gleam in his eyes. The three scars on his left cheek and unruly red hair only helped to accentuate it. However while his brother was untamed. The youngest radiated with a gracefully yet commanding aura, making up for his more feminine face.

"Ryuunosuke...Ren?" But they were too busy arguing to even take time acknowledge her.

"We were going to you as soon as she was stable"

"-it was for the best-"

"-looking for years, and now! You-"

"We didn't know the effects of Orochimaru's experiments could do to-"

Miyuki hated this-her eyes took slightly red tint-she hated how people automatically assumed that she was too young to understand. It made her feel weak... "Stop taking as if I'm not here!" The girl felt bitter, all years of neglect finally catching up to her. They turned their attention to Miyuki. She frowned at the shocked expressions painting their faces. "I want to know what's happening! And what do you mean by years? Where's Onee-chan?" Her voice becoming more desperate.

The twins glanced at each other with knowing looks and slowly approached their long lost relative. Ryuunosuke knelt in front of the nervous girl and gently put her hands into his as Ren gave her a side hug. "We thought you died-" He whispered into Miyuki's hair.

"we searched for you... for two years." Ryuu finished.

"Where's everyone?! Please! I wanna know!" She begged, wanting nothing more than answers. Though Miyuki knew; somewhere deep inside she knew her loved ones were forever out her reach.

"Maybe it's time to leave and let Miyuki rest." Hiruzen suggested, seeing that she was becoming more frantic.

"No! Tell me the truth!" The dark haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing both Ren and Ryuunosuke off her person. They never noticed the slightly shaking windows and the room getting darker.

Jiraiya saw the seals appearing on her body wrapping around her ankles and wrists. "Girl, calm down-" Trying to reason with the Kurogawa heiress only to be cut off by Ren harshly whispering for him to shut up while Ryuunosuke held his ward's face. "Miyuki, they're gone." He confessed, his voice slightly breaking at the end. She froze, her face drenched with tears.

Dull topaz eyes closed for moment only to come back like flaming inferno of gold. Miyuki slapped away the long haired twin's hand, "YOU LIARS!"

The Kurogawa heiress stood up on the bed, "This is genjutsu isn't!?" She let out an insane laugh and spun around, "Orochimaru~ where are you?"

"Miyuki," Hiruzen slowly said "Orochimaru is not here. Don't you remember?"

Cautiously the twins moved next to Minato. Ren carefully took a syringe from the table tray and passes it to the blonde ninja while Ryuu told Jiraiya seal room in case they couldn't get Miyuki in control.

The now red eyed girl grinned showing her sharpened canines, "You know, _Hokage-sama_ I don't really like you."

"NOW!" One of the twins said making the ninjas jump into action. Ryuu colluded into Miyuki and held her to his chest while Ren tried to stop the girl's legs from kicking Minato as he injected a sedative into her arm. There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. They should've know better really. All of them let their guard down when a seemingly unconscious Miyuki laid her head near Ryuunosuke's vulnerable neck.

"Damn~ What the hell did they do to her?" Ren panted out and massaged his abused hands. Not knowing Miyuki's mind was swimming with unholy thoughts. **"Drink...you've done it before..."** A rough sounding voice told her.

She remembered the first time she heard them. It was couple of weeks into her captivement, Orochimaru had already done several experiments on her. At first it started as little whispers in her ear, then blacking out from time to time until one day she woke up in a puddle of blood with mangled bodies of rogue ninja around her. **"Feed..."** _It_ snarled. Miyuki closed her eyes tighter as she fought the temptation to bite the skin separating her from her meal. _'So easy...'_ She mused. It would've been so easy to tear at the barrier holding the precious crimson.

Ryuunosuke absently nodded at his brother's comment. Suddenly before they could stop her, Miyuki pounced onto him and attacked his neck spilling the life giving liquid. "Shit!" Ren yelled, "Damn it Miyuki let 'im go!" He immediately sped forward to detach the possessed child the off Ryuu. The red haired boy, none to gently, grabbed her arm and pulled the wild girl to him. While Ren struggled to detained Miyuki, the adults come to check on the wounded boy. In the midst of all her panicking Miyuki never realized she was releasing unstable chakra, slamming everyone against the wall. She relished in the feeling of power flowing out her, it made her feel weightless, untouchable. However somewhere deep in the back of her deranged head a little voice called a conscious was screaming for her to stop. But why?

It was an amazing and horrible sight winds circled Miyuki creating a cyclone around her. Sparks came off as the seals on her body meet with the resistance of her tained chakra and struggled to keep it in control. The room become increasingly darker, and shadows emerged from the walls. They were strange to say the least, a combination of cursed souls and actually shadows. Ren remembered his father telling him about them, they were suppose to be myths- stories told to keep children in line. It was frightening, his instincts were telling him to get the hell out of there while his duty told him to stay and protect his ward from herself. But how could he? When he can't even recognize the girl front of him. Miyuki was a sweet girl, never being able to hurt a fly much less a person. This wasn't her...

"Miyuki snap out of it! Look at what you're doing! Look at what you did to Ryuunosuke!" Ren knew it was harsh but if it was the only way to get his Miyuki back then so be it.

The said girl flinched at his tone, to her it was an equivalent to a hard slap in the face. The wind stopped and dark figures faded just as sudden as they appeared. She crawled to the invalid Ryuunosuke and cradled his head while apologizing profoundly.

The Hokage stood up and reached for the shaken girl, "Miyuki..."

She recoiled at his touch, "NO! Don't touch me! I might hurt you!", scrambled away from the Ryuu's fallen body and moved into a corner.

·•㊨•·

Ryuu was drifting between consciousness and reality until he heard his obnoxious big brother's voice. "-ake up! Time to get up from your beauty sleep, princess." He swatted the annoying hand shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes. Groaning in discomfort the younger boy sat up from the bed only to be shoved down by his brother.

"Jacket. Off now." Ren rudely asked.

Ryuunosuke raised his eyebrow, "I did not think you thought of me like that brother."

Said boy blushed like a tomato and stuttered, "Y-you goddamn bastard! Here I am trying to be a nice responsible big brother and you're running your condensing mouth! You're so- "

"-amazing."

Raising his fist threateningly, "Why I outta-"

"-kiss the ground I walk on? Yes, yes you should." Ryuunosuke smugly stated.

"Just take off the damn thing!"

Minato gave the twins an amused smiled. They reminded him so much of his own student the way they fought. However there was major difference between the two groups of boys. Unlike Obito and kakashi, the Kurogawa twins when the situation called it, worked extremely well with each. He shook his head and tried to called out to the boys.

"Boys, that's enough. And Ryuunosuke try not to antagonize your brother he wants to help you."

"Hn..", Ryuu replied while slipping out of his bloodied light gray track jacket while mumbling about his favorite black t-shirt being soiled. As Ren stepped closer to examine the wound before dressing the bite. Standing, there for a moment. "You'll live...sadly." He unceremonially remarked.

"Tch."

The twins exited the room, leaving the blonde shinobi to clean up their mess. Minato sighed, "Well time to better get started." He told himself, picking up the leftover bandages.

·•㊨•·

The brothers made their way to their messy apartment, practically ignoring everything around them until they reached their home. Ren collapsed onto their second hand couch and turned to his brother, "Just I can't believe she's back you know...after two year of searching."

Ryuunosuke glanced at him for a moment and continued to scavenge the shelf full of scrolls, "Yes it does seem surreal to have our Miyuki once more with us. But what I would like to inquire about is how she possessed the ability to summon 'shades' when they are supposedly frictional beasts."

The oldest between the two flipped on his back and sneezed, "Keh, I don't know why you even keep all that old shit." He complained in a nazely tone while his counterpart scanned through the yellowed papers. Too busy trying to read the smudged ink on the aged scrolls to notice Ren 'borrowing' one. "Did you know generations ago it was permissible for a person to punish a thief by cutting off his hands? To would have been my right to take your hands from you." Ryuu nonchalantly pointed out making Ren freeze before putting the scrolls back where he found them and sat beside his brooding twin. "So...found anything."

"No, it seems we do not have adequate information here. We would have to go back _there_ again" Ryuunosuke declared with venom coating his words.

"I don't get why you hate the compound so much." His brother tiredly admitted.

Causing Ryuu to shake in rage, "All I remember when I think of that wretched place is Miyuki coming to us bruises and beaten. Or did you forget Ren? I do not care for what happened two years ago it was retribution for their unjust deeds."

Ren couldn't not believe his brother said. Yes, Ryuunosuke had a special hatred for their family but he never thought it was to that degree. "Innocent children," staring at his younger with gaping eyes, "there were innocent kids that didn't know what their parents were doing! Why the hell would you-"

"Were we not once _innocent_, now look at us. Just yesterday we completed an s-rank assassination."

"Yeah, but we-" A knock interrupted Ren mid sentence. They cleaned the mess of scrolls and swiftly opened the door to see an AUBU member. "Hokage-sama requests your presence." At that moment they had no other choice than follow to the masked man. The brothers glanced at each other understanding their conversation was not over.

·•㊨•·

Hiruzen felt the on coming pain of a bad migraine, it took three shinobi to calm the girl down, himself, Jiraiya and Minato. They've been discussing different theories as to what occurred in the room. All with the same conclusion and now he was confused and worried for her, especially since Jiraiya told him he noticed a seals on her body. The white haired man pride himself on being a fuuinjutsu master, yet the combinations of seals on her person were foreign to him, which in turn did nothing to ease the Hokage's mind.

Minato gave a concerned looked to him, "Hokage-sama are you alright?" Hiruzen just smiled, it seemed like only yesterday that Jiraiya was teaching Minato Namikaze, but now he had his own students to point in the right direction.

The AUBU walked into the office with the twins at tow. "You're dismissed."

The masked figure bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama" and poofed out of the room.

No one spoke, the three adults didn't know how approach the sensitive subject. The brothers kept to themselves, never revealing anything about their clan. They don't really interact with the civilians or other ninjas, only when they have to. Not including the pranks the twins did once month to bug the jonins.

Ryuu stayed silent, it was better for the Hokage to ask what he wants from them, instead of unintentionally giving out extra information. "What do you need of us gentlemen."

"You tell us kid." Jiraiya countered.

Ren smirked, knowing what they were doing was annoying them, "Tell you-"

"what exactly, Master Jiraiya?" Ryuunosuke finished.

"The incident in the hospital." The Hokage pointed out.

The older twin snapped his fingers as if he was remembering something, "Yeah that's...well we don't know-" Ryuunosuke shook his head and rolled his eyes in disappointment. Of course his idiotic brother didn't know, he was too busy observing their tutor's ass to hear anything. "There are stories- folklore to be more exact about those creatures other than nothing more can be found concerning them. Only legends used to scare children into listening to their elders."

"So where can we get more information." Minato wondered out loud.

Ren smirked while his brother inwardly sighed. They were going to bring non-Kurogawas to _that_ place. If their ancestors knew what they were about to do they would be rolling in there graves cursing them for practically giving away family secrets. "The underground archives." The twins exclaimed or in Ryunosuke's case grumbled.

The bright eyed jounin decided to stay behind to watch over Miyuki while the others headed towards the abandoned compound. The walls were covered in black ashes some parts barely supporting it's own weight. Mother Nature taking over the once proud home of the Kurogawa's, tall dry grass, vines crawling up the sides of houses almost crushing the poor building. Passing the compound the young boys lead them to a seemingly normal cave however that was not the case. Once they entered the small opening they found a large door. The ancient iron wood was covered with rusting gears and in the middle sat a circular seal acting as a lock for the room that held every single important relic since the beginning of Kurogawa clan. The twins stood in front of the lock and slowly poured their chakra into it, loosening the gears in the process. Suddenly a deafening crack of an opening door was heard throughout the tiny cave.

"Welcome to the Kurogawa family library." Ryuunosuke announced.

Rows of shelves carrying scrolls and fragile books stood high abduction proud in the old room. "Consider yourself lucky gizzards, you're the first and hopefully the last outsiders to enter this cavern." Ren said.

·•㊨•·

Hours has passed since Minato-san came to check on her, .leaving Miyuki to sulk with her morbid thoughts. Dejectedly limped to the mirror across the room. A girl stood there her dull amber eyes looking back at the heiress, the bags under her eyes only defining her deathly pale white complexion. Was that person really her?

"Your weak..." The girl in the mirror stated.

"You should have died with them..."

"A monster in human form..."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!-"

Miyuki swiftly punched the rectangular mirror contouring her reflection with spider web like cracks. "I won't let anyone die I swear on the blood of my ancestors." Hissing to herself. The raven haired heiress slowly walked to the window overlooking sleeping village and cradled her bleeding hand, "I'll protect them to my dying breath..." Never noting a black shadow creeping out the room.

·•㊨•·

A cloaked figure sat in dark corner of a poorly lit cavern, contemplating on the ever faithful servant's news. "It seems like a games a foot."

The person chuckled humorously as he fed the creature a piece of raw meat. The beast snapped it's beady red eyes to it's equally crazed master and grinned revealing serrated teeth. Carefully caressing the pet's black stitched head and leered, "I'll let you have your fun...Miyuki."

-oOoOo-

Who was the mysterious cloaked figure? Is Miyuki crazy? Find out on the next chapter…

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I'm not happy with chapter though but whatever… Oh next I'm going to update Chapter One so heads up on that.

_**Ja ne**_ (´･ω･')


End file.
